marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar Man (Earth-295)
(creator), Genegineer, #1.2, Seattle Core | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = H.A.M.M.E.R.'s HQ, New York; formerly Genosha; the Seattle Core | Gender = Male | Height = 6'9" | Weight = 400 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Four arms, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, a very long tongue, and a huge head for a body | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, criminal mastermind, geneticist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Chris Bachalo | First = Generation Next Vol 1 2 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = Age of Apocalypse Sugar Man ran the human work camps in the Pacific Northwest; specifically the Core; which housed thousands of humans. He was a capable geneticist having a lab located at Niagara Falls and regularly tormented his slaves. Magneto required a mutant with chrono-variant powers in order to travel back in time and restore reality to its proper order before the death of Professor X, whose existence was revealed by the displaced mutant Bishop. Apocalypse had ruthlessly killed all mutants with that power so that no one could undermine his regime, but Know-It-All found one mutant with latent chrono-variant abilities; Illyana Rasputina, the sister of Generation Next leader, Colossus. Illyana, a latent mutant who was one of the many slaves at the Sugar Man's Portland Core. Magneto sent Colossus and Generation Next to recover Illyana. With the various members infiltrating the Core, things went from bad to worse when Sugar Man returned to the facility. From the moment that Husk and Vincente had killed and replaced security chief Quietus, they instantly drew Sugar Man's suspicion when he learned from the Shadow King that someone had hacked into Apocalypse's databases. When "Quietus" came across their teammates Chamber and Skin, Sugar Man ordered them to be eliminated. Realizing that something didn't add up, Sugar Man impaled "Quietus" with his tongue, revealing Husk and Vincente's deception. He ordered his troops to slay them before seemingly being destroyed by a blast from Chamber. Sugar Man survived; however, and came across Mondo, who had just found Illyana. Mondo was killed by Sugar Man, and as he recovered Illyana, before he could do anything else he was seemingly crushed by Colossus. Sugar Man survived this brush with death yet again, and in a much smaller form hid out in Colossus' boot. Sugar Man hitched a ride all the way to Apocalypse's citadel where the X-Men were battling to save their leader Magneto, and send Bishop into the past to save Charles Xavier. During the fight, Sugar Man left Colossus' boot and entered the M'Kraan Crystal. Suger-Man was transported to Earth-616, twenty years in the past. Earth-616 Sugar Man mostly operated in secret, relocating to Genosha where he provided Genegineer with the Infinites technology and ability to create the mutant slave population that the Magistrates of Genosha would rule over. In modern times, when the mutant team Excalibur was investigating the first Mutate slave of Genosha, they almost learned the secret of the Sugar Man, however Sugar Man activated a device that killed the Mutate before his involvement in Genosha's history could be revealed. When Excalibur continued to search for the secret history of Genosha, Sugar Man prevented them from finding out by destroying a master computer that held the truth. Detecting that X-Man, another refugee from Earth-295 was active in this reality Sugar Man would send his agent Rex to eliminate him in order to maintain his anonymity. However, Sugar Man's first attempt to assassinate Nate was interrupted by Selene, much to his frustration. Sugar Man next sought to capture this reality's Alex Summers, using Scarlet McKenzie as his operative; however, she too failed to do so, and he gave up on this endeavor. When Nate Gray's Earth-616 counterpart Cable arrived in Genosha, getting involved in the conflict, Sugar Man incorrectly believed him to be X-Man and decided to finally reveal himself to the world after twenty years of secrecy. However, tracking Cable down, Sugar Man realized he had made a mistake and began to believe that someone was going to take away his secret rule of Genosha when Cable discovered his lab. Sugar Man activated the self-destruct mechanism in his lab, and as the others were busy with trying to deactivate the bomb, Sugar Man captured Phillip Moreau for his own purposes; however, his plans for Phillip remained a mystery, as the database was destroyed. Having a near brush with this reality's Mr. Sinister in Genosha, Sugar Man worked together with the Dark Beast, yet another refugee from Earth-295, in continuing to keep their existence secret, as Sinister learning of their presence in this reality using his techniques would work against their own interests. They targeted Bishop, who retained memories from his counterpart who helped bring about the downfall of their reality. Using the Dark Beast's operative Fatale in an attempt to slay Bishop failed and the two refugees parted company. Returning to Genosha, Sugar Man attempted to return to Earth-295, utilizing a hyper dimensional device that would allow him to travel back to Earth-295's past. He succeeded and began resuming his experimentation on a super-virus that he hoped to use to bring back to Earth-616 to wipe out humanity. Unfortunately, Nate Grey followed him into the past and with the help of Magneto and Forge thwarted Sugar Man's plot and sent him back to present day Earth-616. Back in that reality, Sugar Man and the other refugees from Earth-295 were targeted by the Shi'ar Empire who saw the fact that Holocaust having a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal embedded in him as sacrilege. Sugar Man disappeared for a time, resurfacing in Genosha again following its decimation at the hands of Cassandra Nova, clashing with those who were snooping around his old labs and archives. In a battle against Karima Shapandar, Shapandar seemingly beat Sugar Man to death with a pipe. M-Day Sugar Man survived again and he was one of the mutants who retained his mutant powers following M-Day. When the Beast sought the aid of those who had skills in genetics to help saved the endangered mutant race, he asked the Sugar Man for aid. Sugar Man declined to help, telling the Beast that he couldn't afford the cost of his services. Unfinished Business Somehow Sugar Man captured Nate Grey, and imprisoned him in a H.A.M.M.E.R.'s headquarters in New York City. Sugar Man used some sort of the illusions to keep Nate unconscious and experimented upon him. Back in the Age of Apocalypse Sugar Man next resurfaced back in Earth-295 under the service of the new Apocalypse, Weapon Omega. Under Weapon Omega's guidance, Sugar Man and Dark Beast used the energies of a Celestial Life Seed to resurrect deceased Alpha mutants who were then brainwashed and put into Weapon Omega's service. Their operation was interrupted by the human resistance, who sabotaged several of the resurrections, destroyed the lab, and kidnapped Sugar Man. The Human Resistance handed Sugar Man over to Penance in exchange for her co-operation. Penance planned to reform Sugar Man and utilize his science in her reformation of society. Last Days As the final Incursion grew near, Magneto sought out the Sugar Man for his expertise in mutant genetics in hopes of discovering a way to amplify his powers beyond the effects of Mutant Growth Hormone. After Sugar Man handed over his data on mobile power amplifiers, Magneto impaled him with multiple pieces of metal, and left him for dead, telling Briar that he was a blight on mutantkind. M-Pox Having somehow survived his encounter with Magneto, Sugar Man genetically engineered six hundred mutant embryos in the wake of the M-Pox to send them years into the future, where it would be safe as the Terrigen Mist (causer of the M-Pox) would have dissipated. They would eventually grow into the next generation of mutants and Sugar Man would become their master. However, the X-Men discovered his plans and thwarted them. Death When Bishop's time anomaly detector went off, it directed him to Dark Beast's safehouse in Hunts Point; however, both Dark Beast and an intruder had already escaped. Bishop followed the trail, and it lead him to the Sugar Man's safehouse in Long Island City, where the intruder shot Bishop in the back, which rendered him unconsious. When Bishop awoke, he discovered Sugar Man's remains. | Powers = Powerful Tongue: He has a tongue of indeterminate length that is able to pierce almost anything, including stone, steel and even beings in gaseous or liquid form. Size and Mass Alteration: He is also able to control his own mass. If he loses mass, the lost mass is shunted off to some unknown location, presumably an extra-dimensional space and he shrinks in size. It's unknown how long it takes him to regain his normal size. Advanced Regeneration: His altered metabolism allows him to heal from injuries with ease, especially those that would otherwise kill him. For instance, he survived being crushed by Colossus's boot. He also regenerated from being beaten to death by Karima Shapandar with a metal pipe, being stabbed with multiple pieces of metal, and left for dead, and being beaten up by Callisto. | Abilities = * Super-Genius Intelligence: Sugar Man is a genius regarding anything to do with genetics. He even produced the mutate bonding process as explained above. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He is normally seen with a hammer and an axe, including guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Geneticists Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Scientists Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability